Memories
by eyecanread
Summary: A small conversation between Dr. Holiday and Agent Six after he lost six years of his memories.


**A/N: This comes in the weeks right after the events that took place in the episode _Six Minus Six_. I wrote it right after I saw the episode but it got buried in all my other writings.  
>Rating due to one bad word. I Don't own Genorator Rex or any of it's characters. I write this for fun and not profit.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories<strong>

"Dr. Holiday, may I speak with you for a moment?"

She looked up from her last file for the evening seeing Six standing at her desk. She quickly looked back down, "Of course, Agent Six." She finished the entry and filed it, then stood from her computer.

She glanced around the room, they were alone. She'd been avoiding this scenario since the accident with Caesar's memory machine, but right now she was too fatigued to really care. It had been a long and very trying day. She nodded to him that she was ready to hear what he had to say.

"You look at me differently than anyone else here." He almost blurted out the words, as much he was capable of doing such a thing.

That hadn't been the topic she'd expected. She instantly felt a headache coming on so she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is that so? How do I look at you?" She did look up at him when he remained silent. For a second her heart fluttered when her eyes met his visage, then she remembered their current predicament.

"That way," he said pointedly. "Hope tainted by sadness. Its like you're expecting something to happen and when it doesn't your world crashes."

She turned her back to him. This hurt too much. It was one thing to feel like this, but for the object of her distress to point it out was too much.

"I'm sorry," he said in his calm monotone.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm fine, Agent Six. You did nothing."

"I'm sorry I'm not him."

She froze, her back going straight. She turned around slowly to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He took a step towards her but stopped when he saw her flinch. "I'm sorry I can't remember the last six years. I'm sorry I don't remember what we had, if anything."

She blushed and looked down, brushing her bangs behind her ear needlessly. "It's alright."

"It is far from alright," he stressed.

Suddenly he was in front of her, close enough for their chests to touch if they breathed too deeply. She sucked in a breath and unintentionally did just that.

"Rex is a good kid and I want to be that man he sees in me so I strive to do better, to _be_ better. But Doctor, when you look at me you miss me so much I can feel your pain."

She shut her eyes as a shudder ran through her body. She'd hoped she'd not been that transparent, this made things worse, if possible. How many other people knew she was pining for the old Six?

He took hold of her shoulders. "I want to be your Six. Tell me how."

"It's not that simple." She sighed and took a step back, out of his grasp. "Your 'other self' and I had history together. We've been on missions, we practically raised Rex together. Did you know you risked your life to save my baby sister? It almost killed you." She turned away from him again, hugging her arms around herself. "My problem is that you remember none of it while I still carry it inside."

He spun her around and before she knew what was happening he was kissing her. For the tiniest second she wanted to let herself get lost in his kiss but she couldn't. She ripped herself away and slapped his face as hard as she could.

At the sound of the crack her eyes widened. She swallowed, noticing the red welt her hand had left on his cheek. She couldn't breath in that room anymore so her feet did the sensible thing for her, she ran.

Agent six watched the unbreakable, broken doctor run from him and he felt his chest tighten. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. Why was he so bad at being good?

He looked at his shoes, disgusted with himself. He'd told himself he wouldn't push her to talk to him but he had done exactly what he'd feared he'd do. He'd gone too far.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N I originally toyed with making this a full story but I sort of like it like this. For now it's done. I hope you enjoyed it. It stemmed from the heartbreak I had at the end of that episode. I mean, they finally become closer and he now can't remember. T_T Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
